Falling for the Dead
by Cynful
Summary: Ginny falls for a mysterious gohst. She is stuck between Harry and the gohst. Until things go too far. Now in part two of the story, something terrible happens at Hogwarts that changes everyones life... for the worst.
1. Stranger in the Dark

A/N: This is going to be one of my shorter fics. Perhaps 8 or 9 chapters. I really do appreciate your reviews and need them to continue writing. I hope you enjoy. I will be updating frequently, and the chapters will get longer.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: STRANGER IN THE DARK  
  
"Gin? Ginny!" Hermione was shaking her awake.  
  
"Oh," she rubbed at her eyes and gazed mindlessly into the dying fire. "I must have fallen asleep. How long have we been studying Herm?"  
  
"A couple of hours. Gin, I gotta get some rest.  
  
"K, I'll be right up."   
  
After watching Hermione climb the stairs to the girls' dormitories she pushed open the portrait hole and wandered up the corridor. "Lumos." The tip of her wand illuminated,   
  
Quietly she snaked through black corridors, behind draperies, and up many flights of stairs before she reached the old astronomy tower where Harry had first brought her more then a year ago.   
  
The chill of the night air took her by surprise. She pulled her knees tight to her chest and gazed at the stars just as she had done so many nights before when the dreams had come. And still after two and a half years, they still haunted her sleep most every night.   
  
//How could I have been so dumb?// she thought. //Mum always told me to never trust anything that can think for itself but do I listen. No!//  
  
She hated herself for trusting the diary and for helping the dark lord but mostly for almost killing Harry. Night after night, that entire year replayed itself in slow motion in her sleep. It tortured her, always. Silent tears trickled down her cheeks. She didn't even know why she was crying.   
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed?" She jerked her head and turned.  
  
"Should ask you the same?" she cautiously eyed the young man behind her.  
  
"Are you kidding? I haven't had a good rest it years."  
  
"I regret to say that I haven't either."  
  
He glided over and levitated an inch or so above the ground next to her. Now closer, she could see his eyes were a dark muddy brown but absolutely fabulous, like Harry's. He had black hair and was muscular, but not so muscular that it made you want to throw up. When standing he would tower above her and maybe even above Ron, and was without a doubt very handsome. He was a ghost.  
  
"I haven't seen you before."   
  
" Not many people have. I usually keep to myself, just easier that way. I 'm Quinn"   
  
"Ginny Weasly."  
  
"I hope you don't mind if I ask but, is something the matter."  
  
"No," she whipped the streaks from her face, "I'm fine."  
  
"I've seen you come up here before." He said.   
  
"Yea, I like to come up here at night."  
  
No one talked for a long time; they both just gazed at nothing in particular. Ginny was the first to break the long silence at the beep of her watch.  
  
"I really better go. I have got to try and get some rest you know."  
  
"Bye."  
***TBC***  
  
Click this button below! Review! 


	2. Relationships

A/N: Hey, sorry this took so long. I think it should be a rule that if you read it then you HAVE to review it. Lol.   
  
Chapter 2: relationships  
  
Ginny made her way back down the dark corridor and through the portrait hole, lead only by a small beam of white light, for the torches had been extinguished long ago. She pulled the curtains closed as she climbed upon her bed and sat just thinking to herself until she drifted off to sleep.  
It wasn't that she didn't like the stranger; she just needed to be alone. She had been in a daze because the dream had been extremely real this time, and was not truly aware of what had happened until the next morning.   
  
***  
  
"Hey Gin, what's up?" Harry ran to catch up with her and put an arm around her shoulder. "You wanna come to the ball with me"  
  
"Harry, who else would I go with?"  
They had both faced the dark lord Voldemort, but unlike Harry, she was not infinitely popular. Most other students still avoided her except for he closest friends despite the fact that she had grown into a womanlier figure and was defiantly not bad looking.   
"Oh yea-well see you later." He and Ron both strolled away towards the great hall for lunch. Ginny turned to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! Did you hear that? Harry just asked me the ball. Harry Potter!" Hermione however was not listening, but staring after the boys with a gazed look on her face. "Herm? Are you there?" Her head snapped up as the guys turned the corner and out of view.  
"Oh-Yea, that's great Gin! He really does like you, you know."  
  
"But what about you? You finally gonna go with Ron?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Don't pretend Herm. I can still tell that you like him. But why, God only knows. I really don't understand it. He is a complete pig and baby!"   
  
"I never said I liked him."  
  
"You didn't need to. I could tell by your face."  
  
"Shut up. Lets just go to lunch." She changed the subject.   
  
Ginny didn't let the argument bring her down though, and she was constantly reminding herself: //Harry asked me out! Harry Potter!// Yes they had been the best of friends ever since he had saved her and had even planned on asking him to the dance herself, but she was still in shock.   
  
For the first time since she could remember she slept sound through the entire night. To her disappointment, this did not last long. She lived two lives, each completely different. By day she remained cheerful and in contact with the world, by night alone in her own world, terrified to sleep.   
  
The dreams returned to her and she returned to the tower nightly, and ever since the night she had first met the stranger, he had always been there. Their conversations still resembled their first and they spoke little but still learned a lot about the other, until one night she decided to tell him. They sat a few feet apart on the cold stone, and she poured it all out to him. She had never told anyone about the dreams before, except Harry.   
"So that's why I come here." She finished explaining to him.   
  
"Wow." is all he said. " So, it was the d-dark lord."   
  
"Yea."  
  
"You'd better go, I think I heard some one coming." He didn't look at her as she got up to leave. She turned to him one last time. "Thanks." She said and left. She didn't turn on her light as a precaution and felt her way back to the portrait hole. She met no one. 


	3. The Ball

A/N: Not much to say except keep reading and reviewing.   
  
Chapter 3: The ball  
  
She now began to not even sleep in the evening, but go straight to the tower. The two continued to talk but neither ever mentioned the dark lord Voldemort again. This eased her dreams but people still began to notice the dark circles appearing under her eyes.   
She looked forward to sneaking up there to see Quinn each night. He was unlike any other guy she had ever met before. He was shy at first but now... now they were truly friends. Or were they? She couldn't tell what she felt about him. She could talk to him unlike anyone else. It was just easy. He, even though a couple of years older then she was, seemed to feel the same way. She decided to give it some time but promised herself: //It won't be anything more. It can't be anything more. He's dead! I love Harry.//  
  
***  
  
"Herm do I look alright?"  
  
"Yes, for the zillionth time."  
  
"Sorry." She eyed herself closely in the mirror. She wore a light blue, sparkly dress that skimmed the ground and was quite low cut around the neck. She had borrowed it from Hermione, and was quite sure that her mother would NOT approve of it, but she preferred it greatly over her own old green dress that hung to her knees. She only hoped that Percy wouldn't tell her mum. Fred, George and Ron could care less.  
  
"Come on. I have to go meet Shamus."  
  
The two walked down to the common room, Ginny tripping over her heels and the hem of her dress.   
  
"Hey, Gin. Er-nice dress."  
  
"Thanks." She could only hope he didn't notice it was the same dress that Hermione wore to a formal a couple of years ago. He didn't; even though he was Harry, he was still a guy, all of which didn't remember these kind of things.   
  
The two walked arm in arm to the great hall. Shamus and Hermione followed each walking a foot apart from the other. The tables in the hall had been pushed against the walls and had been replaced by a number of smaller circle ones. Ron and Lavender occupied one of them, both looking quite bored and unhappy.   
  
"Hey guys." The four pulled up chairs to join Ron and Lavender. Hermione sat down between Shamus and Ron. The all talked and filled up on the small chocolates in the center of the table, taking only a few breaks to dance, due to the fact that the chocolate dish kept refilling itself and the band was clearly an armature one.   
They were still at the table talking and joking when it had grown quite late and many of the younger students had already left.   
  
"Mione don't you look-good." An unpleasantly familiar face had appeared behind them.   
  
"Don't call me that Draco."  
  
"How about a dance."  
  
"No thanks, I'm here with Shamus." Draco stared and his fists clenched at his side as Shamus sunk lower into his chair.   
  
"Come on." He grabbed at her arm.  
  
"No really. I don't want to." He grabbed at her arm again and this time yanked her from her chair completely and pulled her close to him. Too close. She tried pull away but he wouldn't let her. Ron jumped from his chair.  
  
"You heard her! She said she didn't want to dance!"  
  
"Oh but I do." An evil grin spread across his face. She tried once again to pull away but failed.  
  
"Let go of her now."  
  
"But I think she wants to dance." He ran his finger down the back of her dress. Ron lunged at him at that moment, and hit him full force in the face. Draco staggered back wards and let go of Hermione. The two pushed and punched at each other until Ron gave one last blow at Draco's head and backed off. He stood just catching his breath while he watched Draco slowly rise.   
  
"You didn't have to do that Ron!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Then why didn't you?"  
  
"Ron-" She was cut off by Professor MacGonagall.   
  
"Boys!" She signaled for Draco and Ron to follow her.   
  
Hermione watched them go and smoothed her hair. "I'm going to bed now." She announced, and walked briskly from the room, Shamus calling after her to wait up.   
Harry and Ginny suddenly found themselves alone at the table and Ginny was suddenly feeling thankful for her brother and especially for Harry and that he was at her side. "Lets go." He said and lead her from the hall. 


	4. How could you!

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I've been busy with other fics and stuff. Well, I hope you like. This is when things start to become complicated.  
  
Chapter four: How could you!  
  
Harry led Ginny by the hand through many dark corridors. They walked for a long time but she did not have to ask where they were going. She already knew. They finally reached the drapery and he pulled it aside so she could go through first. Together the ascended up the staircase. For a long time they sat in silence just gazing at the tons of scattered stars winking down at them. A tear fell from Ginny's cheek and splashed gently on Harry's arm.   
  
"It's ok Gin. She'll be fine." Harry said as he stroked her hair.  
  
"I hate him. He is such a slime ball."  
  
"I know." Harry put his arm around her to comfort her.  
  
"I could kill him. I really could." She said looking up at Harry.  
  
"Just forget about it.," he whispered as he looked down at her. Then he kissed her, gently on the lips. She had no objection and just floated away into the kiss.   
  
"Ginny!" The two pulled apart in surprise. Before them stood Quinn, with an angry expression on his face.  
  
"Oh-er hi Quinn."  
  
"Who is this?"   
  
"Uh, this is Harry"  
  
"So is this why you come up here?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't play stupid Ginny. I have seen this boy up here before too. Do you just come up here, hoping to see each other?"  
  
"No, Quinn-"  
  
"I bet you don't even like me. You just are waiting for him. You know, I really did like you Ginny. A lot. I am sorry I interrupted."  
  
"Wait!" She called after him. He didn't even look back.  
  
"Gin, what was that all about?" Harry asked looking puzzled.   
  
"Uh, he just gets easily upset over the silliest things."  
  
"That's not what it seemed like."  
  
"Er-ok. I have to get to bed. Big match tomorrow. See ya."  
  
"By Harry."  
  
"Yea"  
  
She was left alone to watch the night. It had never seemed so still before, but then again, she hadn't been this alone up in the tower in the longest time. She missed the company.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Wow, kinda short and not my best work in my opinion, but the I need your input. All reviews accepted. More coming soon! 


	5. Returned

A/N: Complete change in plans! I have been planning the story out for weeks and it is not going to be as short as I thought it would. I had originally planned to have a sequel but it works a lot better if I just combine the two so be prepared! Sorry for the long wait. Maybe you could call me a binge writer because I write a lot at one time then don't write again for another two weeks. Anhoo, please review!  
  
Chapter 5: Returned  
  
For many nights she did not return to the tower, but mostly kept to herself, but just because she stopped her trips to the astronomy tower did not mean that the nightmares stopped too. She tossed and turned nightly in her four poster or often times she didn't even sleep at all but sat awake and listened to the slow, steady breathing of the others.  
  
It was hot out tonight, but she shivered and felt cold but threw back the covers and stood anyway. In just her nightgown and socks she padded softly down the staircase. In the common room the only source of light came from the dying embers of the fire. In front of it was the silhouetted figure of a boy, sitting cross-legged on the floor. He turned at the sound of her.  
  
  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, hi Harry. What are you doing up?"  
  
" Just thinking." She took a seat on the floor next to him.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked as she noticed him staring blankly into the fire. "Harry?" She said again when he didn't answer.  
  
"He's getting stronger...I can feel it."  
  
"Who?"  
  
  
  
"Voldemort." She flinched as he spoke, but only looked at the floor and picked at the pink carpet, not knowing how to answer him.  
  
"It hurts all the time." He said, more to himself then to her. He ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his throbbing scar. "Plotting. He's going to kill," he said, grinding his teeth.   
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I'm sorry Gin. You don't have to deal with this." He got to his feet and began to walk away but stopped and turned to her.  
  
"Gin, do you know exactly who this Quinn is?"  
  
"I told you. We just like to talk."   
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't you believe me?"  
  
"There's something not right about him."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"I don't know."  
  
She sat by herself in front of the fire for a while, looking at the orange coals. She pitied him, for what he had to go through, all he had to deal with, but she liked Quinn. She missed him.   
  
She suddenly stood and headed for the portrait hole. Something inside her just compelled her to go to the tower, to see him. She observed him as she emerged from the staircase, sitting just as Harry had in front of the fire, but looking up to the sky.   
  
"Hi." She said, and he turned.  
  
"I haven't seen you here in a while."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, where is he?'  
  
"You have to believe me. I like you. I really do. And I like talking to you. That's why I come here." He only stared and she was afraid he was going to turn away as Harry had until a small smile spread from the corner of his lips.  
  
"I've missed your company."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"It gets lonely without you."  
  
They both sat silently for quite a while after that until Ginny broke the silence. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She gulped. "How did you die?"  
  
"I was killed."  
  
"By who?" she asked softly, but he did not reply. "It was him wasn't it?  
  
He sighed and placed his hand on hers, or rather in hers, as it sunk right down to the stone. "I like you Ginny, more then anyone else...but I cannot tell you. Not yet." 


	6. Stay with me

A/N: Remember, it's a law (at least in my book) if you read it, you have to review it.  
  
Chapter 6: Stay with me  
  
Night was again upon Hogwarts. It was humid and still. //Storm coming,// Ginny thought as she pulled the covers to her chest. She soon drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep that she would have been tremendously grateful for under any other circumstances other then the following. She stirred, well after midnight, but did not wake.  
  
"Ginny," a voice hissed in her ear over the low rumble of thunder.   
  
"Hmmm."   
  
"Come on, I want to show you something."  
  
"Urrrh," she groaned and rolled over. He bent over and whispered something softly in her ear. She did not open her eyelids but stood and followed the voice. They reached the tower and walked to the center. The strong winds blew her ginger hair about her pale face and her gown flapped wildly.  
  
"Come with me Ginny. Stay with me."  
  
"Mmhumm."  
  
  
  
"This won't hurt. I will stay with you the whole time."  
  
***  
  
Harry tossed madly in his twisted sheets, haunted by yet another dream but not one of the usual sort. There was a girl and a boy. No dark hooded figures, no green flashes, no begging voices, only the two, but somehow it was just as horrible. There was a blurred scene of the two conversing in the darkness. Then one moved and the other followed. The both stood close, side by side, leaning forward and then they were suddenly falling. Falling, falling, falling for what seemed an eternity. Then he saw her face.   
  
His eyes shot open and he sprung into a sitting position, breathing hard. Harry ran from the dormitories and up the other staircase to the girl's dorms. He ran to her bed and flung back the curtains. The bed was empty.   
  
  
  
"NO!" he screamed. Harry dropped to his knees sobbing helplessly. "Not my Ginny. God, please. Not her! Not her! Please don't take her from me!"  
  
***  
  
Ginny smiled, mumbled, and the inched to the edge of the tower, Quinn at her side.  
  
TBC 


	7. Betrayal?

A/N: Ok this will be the final chapter of part one of the story, then it is going to shift gears for a while. Enjoy. Thank you to all who reviewed, please continue doing so.  
  
Chapter 7: Betrayal?  
  
Ginny took a breath and leaned forward into the angry, howling winds. "Ginny!" a hand grabbed her around her middle and ripped her backwards. She stumbled back on to the black stone, her head landing with a soft thud. "Ginny! O thank god. You're alive," he said as her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Harry? What's going on?" She looked around, and suddenly got the idea that something was wrong. She knew it.  
  
"Your alive." Harry said to himself as he caught his breath. He stood up  
  
"Well, the famous Harry Potter has found his way to the tower again, and just in time too."  
  
  
  
"You tried to kill her." Harry snarled, cradling Ginny in his arms.  
  
"Indeed, I did."  
  
"Quinn," she croaked, "why?"  
  
"Oh dear Ginny, you must understand this. I did not want to hurt you." Ginny doubted this though as a foul smirk spread across his face. "I simply had to."  
  
"Why?" horrified, she gripped more tightly onto Harry's arm.  
  
"Ginny, Please-"  
  
  
  
"Bloody hell! Will you tell-"  
  
  
  
"Quiet girl! You must know before I tell you anything that I do love you. But there are far too many complications for you to love me back. In this there should be one obvious reason." She stared at him blankly so he continued. "So we could be together! So I wouldn't be lonely. So you wouldn't be lonely."  
  
"I wasn't lonely."  
  
  
  
"Ginny I wouldn't advise you to start lying to me now. I know very well from our lovely little chats that you were."  
  
"And it would have gotten better for me when I was laying cold and dead in my coffin. Alone!"  
  
  
  
"Trust me. You would be able to be with me. You would become a ghost as I did. Oh yes-" he paused while there was a loud rumble in the sky, "-You do not know the story of my death, or of my stupid life. I betrayed my master and came back to ol' Hogwarts. He easily tracked me down and killed me for my foolish mistake...in fact, I think it was this very tower that I was pushed from."  
  
"Your master?"  
  
"Voldemort." He pronounced the name very slowly and clearly. "I am still very loyal to him, and I will always be. I have no choice. See?" He had rolled up his sleeve and was revealing a blood red tattoo of a skull with a snake curling out of the mouth and trailing up his arm. It burns now more than ever. I will always be able to feel it, even in my death"  
  
  
  
"I don't like this side of you, Quinn. Not at all."  
  
  
  
"Ginny, It is essential that you know that I did not want to kill you. But I was cornered. It was, what should we call it? Like a two in one deal for me. I could prove to my master that I was worthy and could help him carry out his plan."  
  
"His plan?" Harry spoke to Quinn for the first time in a while.  
  
"Yes," he sneered eyeing Harry carefully, "He will take everyone. Every one you know and love. There will be no one left to rescue you. Not a one. Not even your precious Dumbledore. You will be the one who is lonely. But don't worry, it won' be for that long."  
  
"I hate you!" Ginny sobbed.  
  
"Ginny, we could have stayed together. I would not have been so deserted."  
  
"Why didn't you kill me before then?"  
  
"I can't push you. I can only convince you to do something at your own will."  
  
"You're awful!"  
  
"Come on Gin, let's go." Harry pulled her towards the staircase.  
  
"Shouldn't we do something?"  
  
"What can we do? He's already dead." He scooped up Ginny's small frame and carried her back to the common room. The two sat on the couch, in front of the fire, for a while chattering madly.   
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry. I should have listened to you." She began to cry all over again.  
  
"Its ok. Its all over." He pulled her close and hugged her. "Promise me you won't go back there alone." She nodded.  
  
"You've done so much for me already."  
  
"You're worth it Gin. You more than anybody, are worth it."  
  
"Thank you" She whispered and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled down at her and kissed her back.  
  
***  
  
Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Ron all sat at one of picnic the tables in the courtyard, gathered around Ron's chess set. "So Harry, you're going to come and visit us this summer right?" Ron said. "Knight to E7"  
  
  
  
"Of course. Staying with you is a thousand times better then the Dursleys" He squeezed Ginny's hand under the table.   
  
"And you, Herm?"  
  
"I'm goin home for a week but then I'll come stay with you too."  
  
"I Won!" Ron said as one of his stone figures clicked forward. "Anyone for another go?"  
  
"Nah, I have to go pack." Said Harry.  
  
"Me too." He and Ginny set off of for the castle, leaving Ron and Hermione behind. He turned back to see them disappearing into one of the gardens, hand in hand. Everything was perfect, with Graduation coming up and the summer with the Weaslys, not even the constant, faint, burn in his forehead could bring him down.  
  
***  
  
The end of part the first. Review! 


	8. The downfall of Hogwarts

A/N: Hey, sorry for taking so long to update. I was having a little trouble with the overall flow of the story. So, this is the beginning of Part the Second. Now the story is going to take a bit of a twist. Actually a lot, but when I think about it, the name still applies to the story amazingly well. Have fun! Oh, and just so you know, since I started this fic before book 5 came out, I am going to disregard any of the events and information contained in it.   
  
Part the Second  
  
Chapter 8: The downfall of Hogwarts  
  
"And now before our last song of the night, as it is well past twelve," Dumbledore glanced at his watch, "I would like to thank you all for coming. Over the past seven years I am so glad to have gotten to know you all. Just know that, even though you leave Hogwarts, our time that we have spent together will never truly be over. I hope you all have a good night." Dumbledore then stepped off the platform and strolled over to one of the tables near the edge of the room.  
  
Harry automatically found Ginny and without even asking they began to dance. "Hi Harry." She said in a soft voice as she snaked her arms around his neck. 'You alright? You look awfully pale."  
  
"Just fine."   
  
"You're an awful liar, Harry. Don't even try that with me"  
  
"Really, I'm ok."  
  
"Alright...you know, I'm really glad that you're staying with us this summer."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"So all of us," she gestured to Ron and Hermione, who wear beaming at each other in silence as the swayed to the music, "can have one last summer together before we... you know go our separate ways." She eyed Harry carefully.  
  
"Harry? Are you listeni-"   
  
"S-something's wrong" was all he could manage to say before he fell to the ground, howling, clutching his forehead which was searing with pain.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" He heard the terrified scream of Ginny, who was hovering over him, but could not see her. He saw only pitch black, occasionally broken by a bright green flash. No, no he can't be here. Not now! He's not here. He thought. But the sounds around him were beginning to tell him that he was wrong. There was a long building rumble building over head and then the worst screech he had ever heard in his life. He had only heard this sound once before but knew immediately what it was. Dragons. There was a loud scraping sound of stone from the walls tumbling to the marble floor and skidding across it. The music had stopped and all he was surrounded by the screams of his classmates. There were the swooping sounds above him and hundreds of men with loud, unfamiliar voices that were closing in on him. Then the worst of all: over the footsteps running this way and that he heard a cold, cruel laugh. He had indeed been very wrong. He was here.  
  
" Harry! Lets go!" boomed a loud voice. His vision was returning. He saw a large shadow hovering over him.   
  
"Hagrid!"   
  
"No time Harry, we have to get out." He scooped Harry up with one arm.  
  
  
  
"Ginny where is she?"  
  
  
  
"She got out."  
  
  
  
"Ron!" Harry screamed as he turned to see Ron standing in the middle of the floor screaming insanely "Hermione! HERMIONE!"  
  
"Bloody Hell, get out boy! Get out!" Hagrid blared at him.  
  
"Hermione, I have to find her. Hagrid where is she?" But he answered his own question. Hermione was screaming wildly as she was being dragged up the marble staircase by a man in a black cloak. His hood concealed his face but Harry did not need to see it to know who it was. The tip of a cane stuck out of the folds of his robes. Fixed on the top of it was the silver head of a snake. Malfoy. "Do something Hagrid!"  
  
  
  
"No Time. They'll kill all of us"  
  
"Then I'll do it myse-" but Ron was scooped up In Hagrid's other arm and could not escape despite his struggle. Hagrid turned and followed the rest of the crowd that was heading for the other doors.  
  
"GO, GET OUT!" Hagrid roared as he forced the other students out of the door.   
  
"Hagrid, Let me go!"  
  
"Ron-" Harry stopped short. From the corner of his eye he could see Dumbledore standing on the platform, wand out facing one of the hooded figures.   
  
"So Albus, I see we meet again. However, I regret to say it will be the last time." It raised its head and gave a cold, shrill, laugh.   
  
"It indeed will." Dumbledore said defensively, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He roared. A green beam of light shot out of his wand and hit the figure squarely in the chest, but he did not collapse.   
  
He gave a fake laugh of amusement, "I thought you would've known. That particular curse no longer causes me any harm anymore." He slowly raised his arm so that it pointed directly at him, "Say goodbye Dumbledore, your time is over," there was a small click, "now its my turn." There were no flashes of light, only a loud bang. Dumbledore crumpled to the floor. The man dropped the pistol and glided off across the hall and up the stairs. Hagrid threw Harry and Ron   
  
"Harry, get him out. Get as far away as possible. Take the others. GO!"  
  
  
  
Harry took one last look at Dumbledore then dragged Ron out onto the grounds after the others. Ron was in hysterics. "Harry we have to get her!"  
  
"I know, but we can't, not now."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Ron, they could be anywhere in the castle. Anywhere! And there were hundreds of them, at least. They had dragons!"  
  
"I don't care!"   
  
  
  
"Dammit, the dragons. They could still be out on the grounds. Ron, how many where there?"  
  
"Where's Hermione!"  
  
"RON! Tell me how many dragons there were."  
  
"Three."  
  
"Crap. This is bad. This is really bad."  
  
A/N: So, I hope that wasn't too confusing. Basically there was an attack on Hogwarts and everyone is trying to get out and Dumbledore was shot." 


	9. The last chance to save her

Chapter Nine: The Last Chance to Save Her  
  
Harry looked quickly over his shoulder. "Come on!" he hissed. He dragged a fuming Ron behind a nearby tree.   
  
  
  
"Harry we cant just leave her!"  
  
  
  
"Shut up, I'm trying to think."  
  
  
  
"Look! They got out, maybe she did too." On the opposite shore of the lake, he spotted a long procession of people. There were hundreds of students walking briskly behind a gang of teachers, in the direction of the train station. Among them were many younger pupils who did not attend the ball.   
  
  
  
"The must've found a way out of the towers before the death eaters got there. Now, I'm trying to think." At this, Ron lunged away from Harry. At this, Ron lunged away from Harry. He screamed as he was pulled back by a hand that had grabbed onto his ankle. Harry slapped his hand over Ron's Mouth. "Shut up! They could hear you."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Trust me, she's not over there. We would have seen her." Harry was having a hell of a time trying to think of what to do. //She'll be ok. We just have to hurry up.// He tried to convince himself. //...but Dumbledore.// this was the part that tore at his heart the most. //He can't be dead. He's alive. He'll be ok. He couldn't be killed by a silly muggle handgun.// even so, large silent tears streamed down his cheeks. //Ok, what would Sirius do if he were here?...// "Ron! The passages! The secret passages!"  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"The ones on my dad's old map. The secret passages that lead into the school."  
  
"Harry, how are we gonna pull that off now?"  
  
"There's one that leads from the edge of the woods to somewhere in the dungeons, I'm am not sure exactly where but-"  
  
"What about Filch!"  
  
"Do you honestly think he's guarding them now? Lets go!" He and Ron scrambled to their feet and took off for the forest, taking extra care not to be seen. When they reached Hagrid's cabin. They scooted along one of the walls. They made it to the edge of the forest, only to be seen by a very along and whimpering Fang.   
  
  
  
"Harry, are we almost there?"  
  
"I think so. Help me look. You have to go through this foxhole under a boulder. It looked to be about ten feet past the tree line. It should be close." They kept their heads low and kicked at the weeds, looking for the foxhole. After several minuets Ron called, "Harry, it's over here!" When he looked, he found that Ron had indeed found it. There was a large gray boulder. Underneath the ground was hollowed out. "Well?"  
  
"I'll go first." Harry got down on his hands and knees and crawled head first into the opening. He had disappeared up to the waist when he was thrust backwards by a cold pair of hands. His head slammed into the stone and he rolled back to where Ron was standing. He shrieked and clutched the crown of his head with one hand and whipped out his wand with the other. They both kept their eyes on the foxhole and waited. A cloaked figure crawled out of the foxhole and slowly stood.   
  
"Potter. Weasly. I should have known."  
  
"Snape," Harry said in a disgusted tone.   
  
"Now, now." He made a clicking sound with his tongue. "As your teacher, I need to ask. What are you two doing back here...at such a time."   
  
"You know very well why we're here," spat Ron.  
  
"Ah, playing hero with Potter, are you? Well the games are over boys. There are no students left to save. They are all safely on the train. You should be heading there now too." They didn't budge. "Go!"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"It is my duty," Snape walked towards Harry so that he towered directly over him, "to make sure that the students are safe. I was making sure that no one was left behind in my common room."  
  
"I bet you were," snarled Ron.  
  
There was a long silence before Snape spoke. "You must leave."  
  
"No."  
  
"This is not a silly game Mr. Potter. We are no long safe here!"   
  
"Hermione is still inside they castle. They took her!"  
  
"Weasly!" he roared. "There is only a slim chance that if you, or anyone, were to go back in there that you would be able to bring Ms. Granger out alive or at the least come out alive yourselves!"  
  
Ron hurled himself at snape. He put his arms out just in time to cushion himself for the impact and send Ron hurtling back to the ground. "IT IS NOT SAFE! YOU WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO DO IT!"  
  
"I have before and I'll do it again." Harry said and made a run for the foxhole.   
  
"Mobilicorpus! Mobilicorpus!" Snape shouted. An invisible set of ropes wrapped around each of them and they rose six inches off of the ground. Despite their struggle, they could not get away. "You have made a big mistake disobeying me tonight, Potter. A big mistake indeed." Snape then turned and moved along the tree ling towards the train station muttering things like, "such foolishness," and, "idiot boys." Harry and Ron were forced to follow. When they reached the train Harry was surprised to see Snape get on. He walked down the isle with Harry and Ron trailing behind him. He could hear the sounds of crying from behind closed doors and he watched older students comfort younger ones in the compartments that had been left open. Finally, they reached an empty compartment. Snape commanded them in and slammed the door shut. As soon as the door shut, they dropped to the ground. Now at their own will, they stood up.   
  
  
  
"It won't open!" Ron said as he tugged at the door handle.  
  
"Lemme try." Neither could open it. Harry made a groan of frustration and sat on the bench. He lowered his head and ran his fingers through his hair.   
  
"Hey look." Ron said as he pressed his face to the tiny window in the door. Harry joined him to see Snape going into the compartment across from them.   
  
"Why is he here? Shouldn't he be with the other death eaters?" Questioned Ron.  
  
  
  
"You know that's not true," said Harry. The door across the isle from them slid shut and the little shade on the window was pulled down. The train lurched and then chugged out of the station.   
  
TBC 


	10. Predition or Reality?

A/N: Well, not much to say. I have more chapters coming soon, I just have to type them up. Oh, I am thinking of changing my pen name, but I won't if you think it is too much of a bother. I will notify you before I do if its ok.   
  
Chapter Ten: Prediction or Reality?  
  
Harry stirred as the train came to a halt at platform nine and three quarters. "Come on Harry, get up," said Ron unenthusiastically. The station was quite crowded considering that the train was not scheduled to arrive in until tomorrow afternoon. A chill ran down Harry's spine as he caught sight of Hermione's parents, waiting anxiously for their daughter. The Dursley's were nowhere in sight.   
  
"Up!" said McGonagall in a sharp voice as the compartment door flew open.   
  
  
  
"Professor!"  
  
  
  
"Hurry up. We have no time for dawdling."  
  
"Where am I to go?"  
  
"You will stay with the Weasleys for the time being. Molly will look after-"  
  
"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall," Snape hissed as he strode out of a nearby compartment, "but I must ask. Do you really think that it is wise to send Potter into the Weasley household at such a time?"  
  
"Severus, he cannot go back into that muggle home right now. He just cannot."  
  
" Indeed, but-"   
  
"Where else do you suggest he go?" She said, obviously flustered. Snape was speechless. "I am the head of his house and it is my decision to make. Now, if you will please proceed to complete the task I have asked you to do." She turned her back to him and briskly stomped her way down the corridor, heels clicking on the wooden floor. "Follow me." She led the way over to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley who were already greeting Ginny. Fred and George stood alongside them.   
  
  
  
"Oh, Harry! Ron!" Mrs. Weasley squealed as she pulled each of them into a motherly hug. Harry's eyes met Ginny's over Molly's shoulder. When she finally pulled away Harry stood facing Ginny. She flew up into his arms without a word, but gasping as she silently cried, and left Ron standing awkwardly alone. Taking advantage of the moment Mrs. Weasley looked up to her son and asked "Dear, Where's Hermione?" He didn't answer. "Ron?" He looked over to where Mr. And Mrs. Granger stood. He knew what the task McGonagall wanted Snape to do was, now. Snape was talking to Hermione's father as her mother cried on his shoulder. "Oh my." Molly whispered as she was enveloped in an air of realization.   
  
  
  
"Molly, dear. Portkey's waiting."   
  
"Yes, I suppose. Come along now." The six Weasleys and Harry made their way through King's Cross, heads bowed like a funeral procession.   
  
When they reached the parking lot, Arthur lead the way to a nearby dumpster. He reached beneath it and pulled out a Styrofoam coffee cup. "Everybody grab on." He instructed. After thirty seconds of complete silence they took off. Harry felt the usual pull behind his naval but was not surprised considering that he was now quite experienced with traveling by portkeys. With a thud they all landed in the lettuce patch behind the burrow.   
  
"Everyone in the house now. We all need some sleep. Harry you can sleep in the spare bed in Ron's room. Ron, will you please lend Harry something else to wear. Now scoot." Molly shooed them into the house. Even though Harry was plenty happy to be at the burrow rather then at the Dursley's, It did not have the same warmth it usually did. He noticed as he climbed it, the staircase was quite a bit shabbier, if possible, then the last time he had seen it. Ron flicked on a gas lamp in the corner of his room. He handed Harry a faded pair of navy blue pajamas, patterned with the logo for the Cannons Quidditch team.   
  
"Thanks," They silently changed out of their clothes.   
  
"G'night." Ron said, and flicked off the lamp before Harry was even in bed.   
  
"Night." He got into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin even though it was eighty degrees out. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw Ron lying completely still facing the opposite wall but doubted he was asleep. He knew even though he could not see Ron's face that he was crying. Harry closed his eyes hoping for sleep to come but it didn't. He was terrified of what he might see if he did fall asleep, but he did not need to be unconscious to see such things. He kept thinking of how he had dreamt of Ginny that one night, of how he might see Hermione if he slept, of Quinn's words: Remember Harry, he will take everyone you love and when you are all alone he will kill you. There will be no one left to save you, not even Dumbledore." He heard it over and over again intermixed with the screams he had heard just hours ago. It all seamed so far away.   
  
//Quinn couldn't have been right could he?// Even so, his prediction had been right. Dumbledore was gone. Hermione was gone and Ginny was almost there along with them. 


	11. Poor Ron

A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see. Sorry I've not updated in so long, I've just been taking a break. Then I realized how which I missed HP and writing so I'm Back. Its short but enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11: Poor Ron  
  
  
  
"Pass the butter please...thanks."  
  
"...Can I have the jam..."  
  
"George, pass me the oatmeal..."   
  
Breakfast continued in about the same fashion until Mrs. Weasley decided it was her duty to make some conversation. "So, boys. What do you want to do today? Its your first day of summer holiday Ginny." There was then a loud clang as Ginny slammed her fork on her plate. "What is it dear?"  
  
"Don't you understand, Mum? This isn't summer holiday! It's the end. They're not going back. I'm not going back!"  
  
"Ginny please try to contain yourself." She snapped. "Now, why don't you go outside? It's a lovely day out. Practice Quidditch or something. Yes, that will take your mind off of things." She said this almost as if she was trying to convince herself. "Just leave your dishes where they are. Scoot! You need some fresh air." Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all left their half eaten breakfasts and obediently went outside. Ron pulled open the doors to the old shed. He disappeared inside and came out holding three very old broomsticks.   
  
//Oh no! My broomstick// Harry suddenly remembered as he saw the brooms: His broom! All of his things: gone. Invisibility cloak: gone. Photo albums: Gone.   
  
Ron also apparently noticed, "This is all we have. I guess we'll have to take turns." Fred, Ron and Ginny went first. Ron and Ginny tossed the Quaffle back and forth halfheartedly while Fred tried to get it from them. Then Fred and Ginny Rotated out while Ron and George defended against Harry. It was a terrible old broom that he couldn't steer properly to save his own skin. He was not sure what was worse, playing or sitting out. At least when he was playing he didn't have to think about, well, the very things he did not want to think about. Harry and Ron then had their turn to sit out together. As soon as the others had flown high enough that they were out of hearing distance Harry hissed to Ron. "What the hell are we gonna do?'  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"We can't just sit here. You said it yourself. We have to do something. Anything!"  
  
"And what exactly are we gonna do? We're a hundred miles away from there!"  
  
"I dun't know. We should get help! Ron!"  
  
"Harry! Please just Shut it." His head dropped into his hands. "You can't save everyone all the time. Come on." Ron got up as his watch alarm sounded noon. All five of them trudged inside without another word. Mrs. Weasley was waiting inside for them with a tray of sandwiches and juice. They all ate very quickly and then went their separate ways. Ron disappeared into his bedroom, Ginny into the Garden and Fred and George into the Attic. Harry, not sure what to do with himself, went into the deserted family room.   
  
The room was stuffy and dim. The walls were covered with bookshelves, which held many very tattered, secondhand books. On the coffee table in the middle of the room there was a large box. Inside there was a massive tangle of plugs, which he supposed, belonged to Mr. Weasley. There was also on the table a light bulb, parts of a television, and a computer keyboard with a magnifying glass on top of it. Harry decided to go for the books. They were mostly Molly's cook books, but he found a small section that was slightly interesting. It held a variety of books from Household Magical Creatures to Garden Knomes: How to Deal. Harry picked up The Words Most Dangerous Magical Beasts and thought of Hagrid. He spent the afternoon flipping through the pages until Ginny came in.   
  
"Hi, Harry."  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Dad's boss is taking us out to dinner. He want's to talk with all of us and he and Dad are sealing a deal. He and Mum already left. They said were supposed to get cleaned up and meet them at the restaurant."   
  
"Ok"  
  
"Mum layed out some clean clothes for you." She then left the room. Harry put the book away on the shelf and went upstairs. He met Ginny in the hall outside Ron's room "Ya ready?"  
  
"Yeah." He said and smiled at her. The went downstairs together and into the kitchen. In the next room they spotted a tuft of red sticking out from above the couch.   
  
"Ron? Ron! What are you doing? You're a mess. We're supposed to be at the restaurant." Ron was still wearing the same clothes he had worn when they practiced that morning and his hair was sticking out at odd angles. There were streaks on his face in his hands was a folded up photograph. "Ron get up! We have to go."  
  
"Tell them I can't make it." He mumbled  
  
"Let 'im be, Gin." Harry put his arm around he shoulder and pulled her out the door leaving Ron alone. 


	12. A note from no one

A/N: This is a turning point! Thanks to all of my reviewers. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 12: A note from no one  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Time had passed quickly over the past couple of weeks and all of the Weasley children and Harry had been under close watch. More than Molly and Arthur had been keeping their eyes on them as well.  
  
"Mom, thanks for dinner. Harry and I are gonna go out for a while." Ginny quickly excused herself from the table.  
  
"Don't be back too late," Molly called after her.  
  
"Bye!" the door slammed behind them as they left.  
  
"Your just letting them go like that?" Arthur eyed his wife suspiciously after he watched hi daughter leave.  
  
"Of course. Why not?" Arthur didn't answer her. "If that's what you're thinking about, you don't have to worry. I trust them." She read his mind.   
  
"So where do you want to go?" She asked him as they walked down the dusty road.  
  
"Anywhere's fine."  
  
They looped arms and continued on, the setting sun at their backs until they reached a little village. "Ooh! Look." Ginny pointed to a cart on the sidewalk with a sign hanging on the side that said 'Ice Cream'.  
  
"Sorry Gin, I haven't got any muggle money."  
  
"Don't worry I have some. Dads got a big stash that he studies. He won't even notice its gone."  
  
"Oh. I'll pay you back," He said feeling bad. It didn't seem like her to steel from her dad. Then again, nothing seemed right anymore.  
  
"What do ya want Harry?"  
  
"Mint, please."  
  
"One mint, one cherry vanilla," she ordered and put the crumpled bill on the counter. A man in a red and white striped uniform handed her the two cones. They walked away without getting the change. The two strolled through the village eating their cones in silence until they reached a deserted park in which there was an old wooden playground. Harry ate the last of his ice cream cone in one bite and swung himself onto the jungle gym. Ginny took a seat on the top of the step ladder leading up to it while she finished off her cone. "About Hermione-" she started.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to talk about Hermione," he snapped. She just looked at her feet as he swung from the bars. "Look Gin, I'm sorry. I just don't want to think that stuff now. I'm having a good time being with you now." He said this in a quiet voice as he dropped to the ground and looked up at her.  
  
  
  
"So what are you going to do in the fall?" she asked him.  
  
"Don't know. Maybe start my Auror training. You?"  
  
"I'll hang around for a year or two. Fred and George said I could help out in their store.'  
  
"So you're not going back to school?"  
  
"Harry, you know very well that I can't go back there. No one's even made an attempt yet."  
  
"Ginny, you should go to school. You can't drop out. You could go somewhere else."  
  
"I'm the last Weasley. Every Weasley kid has gone to Hogwarts and only Hogwarts. Tell me it wouldn't be weird going somewhere else."  
  
"Where are you going to live?"  
  
"At home like the twins. Are you going to stay with us?"  
  
"I haven't a clue. I know one thing though. I am never going to the Dursley's. I'm done with them."  
  
She smiled as a response. "We better head home. It's dark already." They walked home hand in hand talking quietly of future plans but were each careful not to mention their last few months at Hogwarts. When they reached the house they found that the only light was the moon. Inside the house was quiet. They tiptoed up the stairs and stopped in front of Ginny's room. "Goodnight, Harry."  
  
"Night, Gin," he said before giving her a quick kiss. Ginny disappeared into her room and left Harry standing alone in the dark corridor. He pulled his shirt over his head as he walked back to Ron's room. It was sweltering out so he just wore an old pair of shorts to sleep in. Before he lay down he peered at Ron. He was curled up and clearly asleep but his heart sunk as he again saw the bent photograph of Hermione sitting on his night table, and she was now snoozing herself.  
  
"Night, Ron. Hermione." He said before laying down. He had not been laying there for very long when he was startled and sat straight up in bed. There were three loud slams that came from downstairs. He quickly got up and descended down the staircase. "Hello. Hello?" Apparently no one else had heard the noise because the first floor was empty. He walked over the front door and cautiously creaked it open. He looked around and saw no one. He looked down and saw a small folded piece of parchment. Carefully, he picked it up and unfolded it. He read the words she is alive, in red ink. He read it out loud again. She is alive. He rolled the words over in his mind until he processed what it said. "RON! RON!" he screamed as he ran upstairs like a madman. "Ron wake up!" He violently shook him to wake him from his sleep. "She is alive!" He shoved the parchment into his hands.  
  
"Harry, what are you-"  
  
"Hermione! She's still alive!"  
  
Ron sat straight up, eyes open wide. "How did you-Where?"  
  
"I was sleeping and then there was a bang and this was on the doorstep."  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
"No one was there. Whoever it was though, they're working for Vold-No one would play a joke like this.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mr. Weasley ran into the room followed by all of the others who resided in the burrow and had not yet been awoken.   
  
"Look. It was just outside the door!" Harry said. He and Ron excitedly took turns explaining.  
  
"Get dressed," he instructed, "We've got no time to loose. Be down stairs in 5 minuets. I've got to contact someone." Everyone followed him to the kitchen except Harry, Ginny, and Ron who headed for the bathroom. She stood and watched as Harry, bare-chested, rummaged through a pile of laundry for a T-Shirt. He pulled a blue one over his head and noticed her. She ran and hugged him.   
  
"Make them bring her back. I know you can do it. Good luck." She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, while Ron stood in the doorway and scowled.   
  
"Lets go." He said. They waited in the kitchen with the others for Arthur.  
  
"Bye, Molly,"  
  
"You three be careful."  
  
"We have to apperate to get there." Arthur announced.   
  
Just before they left, Harry heard Ginny whisper, "I wish I could go with you.  
  
"34 Flamel Drive, here we come."   
  
A/N: I guess this is where you'll start seeing stuff that contradicts the information given in OotP, but as I said, I started the story before the book came out and I am going to finish it the same way. I hope this chapter didn't confuse you, If so tell me in your review. 


End file.
